elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A False Front (Stormcloaks)
A False Front Depending on the chosen faction (The Imperial Army or Stormcloak Rebellion) this quest can be obtained from either General Tullius or Ulfric Stormcloak.''' : '''NOTE: This is from a view of which you join the stormcloaks. Journal Entry: Galmar Stone-Fist has sent me to intercept the Imperial Courier passing though the area and relieve him of his documents that I, posing as an enemy courier, will deliver to the enemy commander in Morthal. Travel to the Stormcloak camp outside of Hjaalmarch and talk to Galmar. He will tell you that he wants you to go find an Imperial Courier and steal his documents. Travel to one of the the objective arrows marked on your map. When you arrive, you'll be given the choice to either wait for the courier to return (if he's already set off) or catch up with him. Whichever method you choose, you'll have to attack and kill the courier. Loot him afterwards to retrieve the documents. Once that is done return to the camp and Galmar will forge the documents. After this you will take the forged documents to the commander in Morthal, posing as an enemy courier. Upon delivering the documents to Galmar he will tell you what the documents basically say, and he makes his "corrections" to them. After that I suggest taking off the stormcloak armor just incase it gives you away since you are impersonating an imperial courier, and fast travel to Morthal. Once you bring the commander the notes he will ask you what happened to your armor, so it is not COMPLETELY necessary to take off the stormcloak armor as you will reply: "Ditched it for this, easier to sneak past the enemy." He will then congratulate you on his false misconception that his plans are in perfect order and give you a mere 5 gold, thus completing the quest and moving on to lliberate Hjaalmarch. *Note: If you choose to meet the courier inside an inn and kill him there you will talk to him and the 1-3 hit encounter will start. Killing him inside the inn will add to your bounty in Whiterun.' Also be aware that guards will attack you at this point because you kill the courier publically. They will be Stormcloak soldiers since you took Whiterun and attacking then sheathing your weapons will NOT help, you must run away from them then it is easier just to fast travel back to the camp. The stormcloaks at camp will NOT be hostile.' 'Bugs:' *(Confirmed Xbox 360) when waiting for the courier at the inn in Rorickstead when you go to get the documents from the courier he will awaken and stand up on the wrong side of the bed facing the wall, and go through the wall, causing him to drop down into the twisting nether never to be seen again. **Only known fix: SAVE your game inside the room where the courier sleeps and stand on the bed, BEFORE you ever interact with the courier. THEN wait 1 hour each time until the courier is in the room. He will be standing next to the bed facing the same wall he falls through. At this point it's a simple point and click to talk to the courier. Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests